


Если наступит Конец Света (Я буду там, чтобы держать тебя за руку)

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Стив случайно обнаруживает, что у них появился новый сосед по лестничной площадке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если наступит Конец Света (Я буду там, чтобы держать тебя за руку)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and if the world comes to an end (i'll be there to hold your hand)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649525) by [Homeistheimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeistheimpala/pseuds/Homeistheimpala). 



Стив не так уж и часто напивается. Не чаще, чем раз в полгода, и у него низкая переносимость алкоголя. Правда, в юности он был болезненным и тощим. То, что он стал здоровяком, не означает, что он не может легко опьянеть.

— Чувак, ты такой слабак, — Тони перекрикивает громкую музыку клуба. Стив прерывает его, взмахивая рукой в сторону задней двери, прежде чем выбежать наружу, и его рвет в переулке.

— Черт, Роджерс, — Тони ухмыляется, прислонившись к двери. Ночь проходит не так, как запланировано (или в точности так, как запланировано, если спросить Тони), и Стив благодарит Бога, что завтра выходной. 

— Я ухожу, — предупреждает он, как только снова может нормально дышать.

— Да, хорошо, позволь мне пойти позвать Хэппи, — отвечает Тони.

— Нет, я пойду. 

— Не будь идиотом, я не позволю тебе уйти одному поздно ночью, когда ты так пьян. Оставайся здесь. Не двигайся, пока я не найду Хэппи! 

Тони, вероятно, найдет переулок пустым, потому что Стив уже на полпути домой.

*  
Стив уже не настолько пьян. Правда. То, что, ключ, кажется, не подходит к замку, явно вина ключа. Оставив надежду после тринадцатой попытки, Стив выуживает свой телефон и вызывает Сэма.

— Сээээм, я застрял под дверью квартиры, — скулит он, как только Сэм поднимает трубку.

— Э-э… — говорит мягкий женский голос. — Привет. 

— Привет? Я набрал неправильный номер? Я мог…

Девушка смеется: 

— Хм, нет. Это Стейси. Сэм ночует у меня. 

Стейси. Публицист, с которой у Сэма было свидание этим вечером. Точно.

— О. 

— Я могу разбудить его, — предлагает она.

— Ээээ, нет. Хм, я использую пожарную лестницу. Спасибо. Веселитесь, — Стив кладет трубку, прежде чем обдумать, действительно ли было необходимо говорить «веселитесь». 

Он поднимается по пожарной лестнице, спотыкаясь только дважды, открывает окно и заваливается на кучу одеял. Ха. Как это ни странно, это удобно. 

Он просто полежит здесь секундочку, прежде чем встать.

*  
Стив чувствует, как кто-то стучит ему по лбу.

— Эй! Приятель! Проснись! — Стив медленно открывает глаза и встречается лицом к лицу со сковородой. Он подскакивает, стараясь сесть прямо, и терпит неудачу, только еще больше запутываясь в одеяла. Он поднимает глаза и видит мужчину с озадаченным выражением лица, который поднял сковороду в обороне. 

— Я... пр-прошу прощения, — Стив заикается, пытаясь освободиться от ткани. Голова гудит и схватка с одеялами совсем не помогает. — Почему твои простыни пытаются съесть меня?!

— Наверное, потому что ты ворвался в дом их хозяина. Они могут защищать. 

— Ха. Смешно, — ворчит Стив, наконец освобождаясь, и встает прямо. Теперь он может хорошенько рассмотреть парня, который одет только в майку и боксеры. Стив отворачивается, краснея, и выглядывает в окно. 

— Так, хм… — говорит он, глядя вниз. — Я нахожусь в своем доме. Слава Богу. На своем этаже. Какая это квартира?

— Сто седьмая. 

Стив поворачивается, лицо все еще горит. Он протягивает руку, пытаясь действовать более достойно, чем, вероятно, сейчас выглядит. 

— Стив Роджерс. Из квартиры 108. 

— Баки Барнс. Ты в порядке, приятель? — спрашивает мужчина, пожимая ему руку. У него крепкая хватка и, по правде говоря, Стив просто хочет сбежать в свою квартиру, прежде чем взорвется от смущения. Он так и делает, как только мужчина отпускает его руку. 

— Приятно было познакомиться! — мужчина – Баки – кричит вдогонку, когда Стив закрывает за собой дверь. Он ударяется головой о дверь перед тем, как войти в собственную квартиру, направляется прямо в душ и тратит не менее часа, смывая запах рвоты и алкоголя. Затем делает себе кофе и тост и не думает о своей встрече с Баки Барнсом.

Вместо этого он проверяет свой телефон: есть 7 пропущенных вызовов от Тони и 3 от Сэма. И сообщение от Сэма и два от Тони. 

Тони 4:28 утра:  
Не умри в канаве. Хэппи ищет тебя.

Тони 5:00 утра:  
Хэппи говорит, что видел, как ты заходил в свой дом. Не умри в своей квартире.

Сэм 8:09 утра:  
Чувак, ты в порядке? Вернусь после работы.

Он посылает в ответ сообщения, подтверждая, что действительно не умер и в порядке для не мертвеца, и засыпает под «Барашка Шона». 

*  
Он просыпается несколько часов спустя, пробирается в тренажерный зал, только убедившись, что Баки определенно там нет, и обратно в квартиру. Он чувствует, что должен что-то сделать, чтобы извиниться перед соседом, но не может придумать ничего, что бы выразило: "Я прошу прощения, что вломился в твой дом, будучи пьяным». Он на самом деле не знает, к кому мог бы обратиться. Тони просто посмеялся бы над ним, а Сэм сказал бы что-то вроде «Просто будь честным и искренним», а Стив чувствует, что должен сделать что-то большее. Нат бы даже не удостоила его ответом. 

— Эй, мистер Задумчивость! Кредитка или наличные? — резко говорит Дарси, вырывая его из потока мыслей.

— Эй, как бы ты извинилась перед кем-то за то, что сделала что-то глупое? — спрашивает он, давая наличные. Дарси просто задумчиво смотрит на него.

— Насколько глупое, Кэп? — спрашивает она. 

— Довольно глупое? 

— Пирог? — предлагает Дарси, махая в сторону витрины с пирогами. — Нет, подожди, ты прав. Дорого. Кексы. У Тора есть новый рецепт, он опробовал его сегодня, и это похоже на кусочек рая. Если бы рай на вкус был восхитительным и лимонным. Наверное, так оно и есть.

Дарси идет на кухню и через минуту возвращается с коробкой. 

— Вот. Дай им это, и они, вероятно, простят тебя. Посмотри на них щенячьим взглядом. 

— У меня нет щенячьего взгляда, Дарси, — фыркает Стив, принимая сдачу. Он сует два доллара в ящик для пожертвований перед тем, как выйти. 

*  
— Йooooo, кому это? — говорит Сэм, пытаясь выхватить коробку с кексами. Стив поднимает ее, чтобы Сэм не достал, и пихает ему под нос бумажный пакет с куриными шариками, чтобы отвлечь. 

— Нашему соседу, — отвечает он, когда Сэм перестает пялиться на коробку. 

— Почему ты принес нашему соседу пирог от Фостер? — подозрительно спрашивает Сэм. Стив закатывает глаза и бормочет историю. 

— Когда этот парень вообще въехал? — Стив трет шею, глядя на Сэма, который пытается заглушить смех.

— Очевидно, вчера. Давай, пойдем извиняться, — говорит Сэм, похлопывая Стива по спине. 

Стив неуверенно стучит в дверь сто седьмой квартиры. Изнутри слышна музыка, и Сэм начинает покачивать головой ей в такт. 

Дверь открывается мгновение спустя и показывается мужчина, который _не_ Баки. Стив не был настолько пьян, он помнит, как парень выглядит, и у него не было светло-рыжих волос.

— Эй, — говорит Сэм вежливо, тогда как Стив просто смотрит на этого нового парня. — Ты - Баки? Мы - из сто восьмой. Судя по всему, ваши новые соседи.

На лице мужчины появляется ужасающе веселое выражение. 

— Ты – тот пьяный парень! — говорит он, указывая на Стива. Появившаяся в дверном проеме рука – _металлическая рука_ \- дает мужчине подзатыльник. 

— Твоя мать не научила тебя манерам, Бартон? — говорит Баки, появляясь рядом с мужчиной. Он видит Стива и усмехается.

— Эй, привет! Ты в порядке?

— Э-э. Да, да. Я в порядке, я просто… Вот, — Стив сует им коробку. Бартон хватает ее раньше Баки и открывает. 

— Ты приготовил их? — спрашивает он, широко раскрыв глаза. 

— Нет, приятель, этот парень сожжет даже воду, — смеется Сэм. Бартон медленно отступает, по-прежнему глядя на кексы широко раскрытыми глазами. 

— Итак… — говорит Баки. 

— Итак… — отвечает Стив, глядя куда угодно, но не на него. 

— Может, вы, ребята, хотите зайти? — спрашивает Баки. — Мы должны были распаковывать вещи, но Клинт нашел настольную игру "Змеи и лестницы", и мы не могли оторваться весь прошедший час. 

Стив действительно не знает, что сказать. Однако все в порядке, потому что именно поэтому в его жизни есть Сэм. Сэм, который кивает, хватает Стива за руку и проходит за Баки в квартиру.

Теперь, когда он действительно может рассмотреть ее, он видит, что квартира скудно обставлена, вокруг разбросаны коробки, а пространство в центре комнаты расчищено. Бартон сидит там, скрестив ноги, с коробкой кексов под боком. Сэм и Стив садятся напротив него, а Баки говорит, что принесет пиво. 

— Это военное ранение, — сообщает Бартон, как только Баки выходит из комнаты. 

— Прости? — переспрашивает Стив. 

— Рука. Это военное ранение. Ты не просто так пялишься на нее весь вечер. Кекс? — Сэм берет один, и Баки возвращается, протягивая им пиво. 

— Выбирайте цвет, — говорит Бартон, держа на ладони синий и зеленый конусы. Красный и желтый уже в игре. Стив берет синий, оставив Сэму зеленый. 

— Итак, — начинает Стив. Баки смотрит на него и улыбается, и трудно смущаться, когда на него смотрят с такой теплотой.

В течение следующего часа они узнают, что здесь будет жить только Баки. Хотя они, вероятно, могут рассчитывать, что Бартон будет часто здесь появляться, потому что они с Баки - лучшие друзья со времен службы. Они узнают, что сейчас Баки - механик, а Бартон учит детей стрелять из лука. Бартон морщится при этом и бормочет "Чертовы дети".

Они узнают, что Баки был сержантом. Они также узнают, что Бартон любит кексы и не умеет проигрывать. 

— Эй, это технология Хаммера? — наконец спрашивает Стив, кивая на руку Баки.

— Да, — кривится тот. — Лучшее, что армия смогла мне дать... Хм, они со Старком не в очень хороших отношениях.

— Они могли бы просто попросить Тони, он дал бы им подобные технологии, особенно для солдат, — хмурится Стив.

— Вы знаете Тони Старка? — спрашивает Бартон с набитым ртом.

— Знаем ли мы сумасшедшего парня, который изобрел металлический костюм? Да, к сожалению, — отвечает Сэм. — Мой отец работал с его отцом во время войны.

— К счастью тоже, если вы можете заставить Старка обновить эту дерьмовую технологию, — замечает Бартон, похлопывая по руке Баки.

— Разве я не имею права голоса, чью руку я хочу во мне? На мне. Я имел в виду "на мне", — говорит Баки. Бартон с намеком поигрывает бровями, прежде чем все они разражаются смехом.

*  
Стив поднимает вопрос о руке две недели спустя. За это время неожиданные встречи с Баки стали ежедневными, и если Стив из кожи вон лез, чтобы поговорить с Баки утром, то, ну... Никто не должен был знать. И если эти несколько минут разговора озаряли его день, то это - его личное дело.

Иисусе, он _влюбился_ как мальчишка. 

Тем не менее, и в хорошие дни было трудно завести подходящий разговор с Тони. Намного труднее, когда Тони беседовал с Брюсом.

— Итак, теперь ты знаешь, что армия использует технологии Хаммера для кибернетических рук. Электронных металлических протезов. Для солдат, — перебивает Стив. Тони замолкает посреди предложения.

— И они не попросили меня? — обиженно восклицает он.

— Ну, ты вроде как оскорблял их. Часто, — говорит Брюс. Тони пожимает плечами. 

— Да, ну, у меня есть друг… ну, он сосед, и у него есть такая рука, и она иногда скрипит и… — Тони прерывает Стива, драматически размахивая руками.

— Ничего не говори! Мое бедное сердце не выдержит этого, — говорит он, схватившись за грудь. Брюс громко вздыхает, а Стив закатывает глаза. — Приводи своего друга-соседа завтра, я хорошенько посмотрю на нее. Потом у меня будет серьезный разговор с военными.

— Ты имеешь в виду, у Пеппер будет серьезный разговор с военными?

— Да, ну, видишь ли, Пеппер обладает таким талантом: когда она… — Тони начинает говорить о Пеппер и, если честно, в этот момент Стив перестает обращать на него внимание.

*  
Стив стоит за дверью, выглядывая через глазок, и ожидает, когда Баки выйдет.

— Это стремно, Роджерс, — говорит Сэм из-за стола. 

— Мне нужно поговорить с ним, ладно? — шипит Стив.

— И почему ты не можешь просто пойти и постучать в дверь?

У Стива на самом деле нет ответа на это, но он спасен, потому что Баки открывает дверь. Стив так резко открывает свою, что Баки отскакивает назад и обеспокоено смотрит на него.

— Ты в порядке?

— Гм, да. Я просто… да. Слушай, я разговаривал со Старком.

— Да? — Баки усмехается, и Стив хочет сделать что-то глупое: например, почувствовать эту улыбку своими губами. 

— Да. Он хотел бы встретиться с тобой сегодня? — спрашивает Стив, раскачиваясь на каблуках. 

— Конечно. Я заканчиваю работу в четыре сегодня, так что... — Баки замолкает. 

— Я заеду за тобой!

— Конечно. Спасибо, — Баки снова усмехается и дает ему адрес своего рабочего места.

— Отлично, — говорит Стив, забивая его в свой телефон. 

— Отлично. Это свидание, — отвечает Баки, направляясь в сторону лифтов. Он машет ему в последний раз перед тем, как двери лифта закрываются, а Стив просто стоит там.

Это не свидание. 

*  
Это, вероятно, не свидание. Нет, определенно. Ни в коем случае. Ни в коем случае у него не будет первого свидания с Баки в компании Тони. Да, Баки, вероятно, пошутил. Конечно, он пошутил. Боже.

Останавливая мотоцикл у входа в гараж, Стив окончательно убедил себя, что это, очевидно, на самом деле не свидание. К нему подходит женщина, одетая в комбинезон и машинное масло. 

— Могу ли я вам помочь?

— Э-э, я - к Баки? 

— О. Я позову его, — перед уходом она мило улыбается ему, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках.

Баки появляется перед ним мгновение спустя, и у Стива уходят все силы на то, чтобы не свалиться с чертова мотоцикла прямо здесь и сейчас. 

Комбинезон Баки повязан вокруг талии. Его белая майка запачкана, также как и он сам. Он подходит к Стиву, и Стив вроде как просто хочет… ну... Наброситься на него.

— Эй, прости. Поздний клиент. Мне нужно принять душ, я могу сам добраться, если тебе куда-то надо? — говорит Баки, и Стиву требуется немного времени вспомнить, что да, он должен ответить.

— Что? Нет, все в порядке. Я подожду. 

— Уверен?

Стив молча кивает, взгляд не желает отрываться от глаз Баки. Спускаться ниже. 

Баки ухмыляется и отступает назад, не нарушая зрительный контакт, пока не ударяется об автомобиль.

Он появляется через 10 минут, одетый в мягкую на вид толстовку и с мокрыми волосами. Стив вручает ему шлем, Баки взбирается на мотоцикл, обнимает Стива ( _О, Боже!_ ), и они срываются с места.

*  
— Ах, ты бедняжка! — говорит Тони. Баки приподнимает бровь, глядя на Стива.

— Он говорит с рукой, — отвечает Стив.

— Садись, — командует Тони, и Баки делает, как он сказал.

— Что плохие люди из "Хаммер Текнолоджис" с тобой сделали? — поглаживает руку Тони. 

— Тони, прекрати, это жутко, — Стив старается не смеяться над выражением лица Баки.

— Да. Ладно, приятель, извини, но ее нужно удалить, — говорит Тони.

— Что? 

— К сожалению, я не могу обновить ее, это - дерьмо. Однако я могу заменить ее, — говорит Тони. — Джарвис, выведи сюда результаты рентгеновского сканирования мистера Барнса.

Появляется голограмма скелета. 

— Твою мать! — восклицает Тони, присвистывая.

— Что, что случилось? — спрашивает Баки. Тони заставляет его замолчать, размахивая руками. Воцаряется тишина, пока Тони перемещает голограмму вокруг и печатает на планшете.

— Эта система подключена ко всему твоему позвоночнику, — отвечает, наконец, Тони. — Как ты вообще смог пережить такую процедуру?

— Мне нравится жить, — говорит Баки сухо. — Кроме того, три недели после падения я был без сознания, так что... Я очнулся уже с рукой. 

— Да, да. Расскажи Джарвису, что не так с рукой. Стив, перестань смотреть так обеспокоенно, это отвлекает! 

Баки ухмыляется Стиву, и Стив смотрит в сторону, румянец распространяется по щекам. 

Через полчаса Тони выставляет их, сказав вернуться на следующий день.

— Гм, итак… — начинает Стив. 

— Ты хочешь чего-нибудь поесть? — спрашивает Баки.

— Да. Что бы хотел? — спрашивает Стив, заводя мотоцикл. 

— Бургеры подойдут? 

— Да.

*  
Их восторженно принимают в "Fosters". Тор крепко обнимает Стива и пожимает руку Баки.

Они диктуют свои заказы Дарси и садятся снаружи. 

— Этот парень - пекарь? — спрашивает Баки скептически. Стив смеется.

— Да, это Тор Одинсон.

— "Одинсон" как в юридической фирме? — Стив кивает, и Баки фыркает.

— Ты, несомненно, знаешь много странных людей, Стив, с этим не поспоришь.

— Эй, Тор милый, ладно?

— Избалованный ребенок миллиардера? — спрашивает Баки.

— Формально, Тони тоже избалованный ребенок миллиардера. И намного более испорченный, чем Тор. У которого, кстати, нет проблем с родителями, зато есть пекарня, и он счастлив. 

— Ладно, ладно, — Баки смеется. — Эй, гм, спасибо за… ты знаешь, что поговорил со Старком о руке. 

— Это не проблема. Если честно, Тони убил бы меня, если бы я этого не сделал.

— Это единственная причина? — Баки спрашивает, поднимая бровь. Стив краснеет и, ради Бога, он же взрослый мужчина. Он не должен краснеть. 

— И, ты знаешь… Я видел, что рука доставляла тебе неприятности, — заканчивает Стив, смущаясь.

— Какой ты наблюдательный, — говорит Баки, внимательно глядя на Стива. 

— По крайней мере, я не осуждаю!

— Я не осуждал, я просто ... комментировал. 

Стив усмехается ему, Баки усмехается в ответ, и Стив старательно не обращает внимания на теплоту, которая разливается внутри.

*  
Баки толкает Стива к двери, удерживая руки над головой, переплетая их пальцы, и оставляет засос на его шее. Стив задыхается, прижимаясь бедрами к бедрам Баки. Тот стонет в изгиб шеи Стива. Опуская одну руку, он расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке Стива и целует каждый сантиметр открывающейся кожи. Стив хочет большего. Стив хочет…

Стив просыпается, хватает будильник и бросает его через всю комнату.

" _Боже,_ — думает он, поднимаясь, чтобы принять холодный, холодный душ, — _я так попал!_ ".

Он идет на кухню и удивленно моргает. Да, точно, там сидят Бартон и Баки. Как правило, он был бы в восторге, но после его недавнего... опыта, он бы не хотел видеть сонного Баки утром. Бартон тщательно разрезает блины, а Баки пьет кофе, как будто от него зависит его жизнь. 

— Стив, — говорит Баки одновременно сонно и довольно, и Стив собирается броситься на этот нож для мяса. 

— Эй, Бак. Что ты тут делаешь так рано? — говорит он, улыбаясь. Баки улыбается ему в ответ, прежде чем глотнуть еще кофе.

— Пусть Уилсон возьмет сахар или еще кое-что в обмен на блины, — говорит Бартон, глядя на Баки со Стивом с подозрением. Стив кивает и наливает Баки еще кофе. Они едят в сонном молчании. Баки выглядит так, будто готов уронить голову на стол и заснуть прямо там. 

Это было хорошее утро, пока рука Баки не загорелась.

— Что за хрень, — Баки удивленно смотрит на нее, в то время как Бартон бросается действовать. Он не дает Сэму полить ее водой - это может спровоцировать короткое замыкание - находит огнетушитель и распыляет его.

— Эй, приятель, ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, обхватывая лицо Баки. Баки улыбается, кивает, а затем теряет сознание. 

*  
— Вы можете это исправить или нет? —спрашивает Бартон резко, прерывая непрекращающуюся болтовню Тони. Брюс смотрит на него и кивает. 

— Да, мы в любом случае планировали удалить эту дерьмовую технологию. Теперь у меня есть законное оправдание, чтобы избавиться от нее, и серьезно поговорить об этом с военными. Вас много, уходите, — говорит Тони.

— Это долгая процедура, и мы должны быть очень осторожны. Команда специалистов уже в пути, поэтому, пожалуйста. Просто подождите, ладно? Он будет в порядке, — поддерживает его Брюс, выпроваживая их. 

— Я собираюсь выследить Хаммера и вырвать его чертов позвоночник! — рычит Бартон.

Они ждут шесть часов и тридцать девять минут. Сэм уезжает через четыре часа, потому что действительно должен быть на работе. Стив звонит в книжный магазин и дает им знать, что его сегодня не будет.

— Ты знаешь, что он упал, пытаясь спасти меня? — говорит Бартон после пятого часа, сидя на верхней части перил. Стив смотрит на него, ожидая продолжения. — Мы должны были идти в разведку. Ну, я должен был идти в разведку. Он просто прикрывал. Он был снайпером, ты знаешь. Так что я вернулся на крышу, передал, что все чисто, и мы уже уходили, когда этот парень, этот огромный парень, появился из ниоткуда. Мы стреляли в него, но он продолжал приближаться, и Баки просто оттолкнул меня в сторону, понимаешь? Мужик схватил его, и они упали с крыши. С десятого этажа… 

— Это не твоя вина.

— Да, не моя вина, что он тупой ублюдок, — Бартон фыркает.

— Он милый тупой ублюдок, — говорит Стив.

— Я люблю его, ты знаешь? — Бартон вздыхает, и желудок Стива сводит, и он ненавидит себя за это. — Не так, о Боже, сотри это выражение со своего лица. Иисусе.

Стив смотрит в сторону.

— Он самое главное в мире для меня, ладно? Так что не делай ему больно, — предупреждает Бартон, и Стив хмурится, глядя на него. Бартон закатывает глаза.

— Не смотри на меня так. Он тебе _нравится_. Это очевидно. Ну, для меня очевидно. Ты ему тоже нравишься. Вы, ребята, должны трахнуться, — Стив давится собственной слюной.

— Я не уверен…

— Ну, я уверен, — перебивает Бартон. — И я знаю его дольше. После всего этого, ты должен пригласить его куда-нибудь. Серьезно. 

Они замолкают до тех пор, пока не выходит Брюс. Они сразу встают.

— Что случилось? — задает вопрос Бартон.

— Причиной возгорания была, ну, плохая технология. Тони заменил ее на технологию Старка наряду с некоторыми улучшениями. Извлечение было трудным, но он выжил. Мы не сможем узнать полные результаты, пока он не проснется, но сейчас он стабилен.

— Можем ли мы увидеть его? — спрашивает Стив. 

— Можете, но он без сознания, — говорит Брюс. Он устало потирает лицо рукой. 

— Эй, док? Спасибо! — благодарит Бартон. Брюс улыбается и кивает, прежде чем уйти. Бартон смотрит на Стива: 

— Ты остаешься? — Стив даже не рассматривает варианты: он кивает.

*  
— Клинт, — Баки шепчет, и Бартон выныривает ото сна.

— Эээээй. Ты меня сильно напугал! Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он.

— Моя рука ощущается странно. Легче, — говорит Баки.

— Можешь двигать ей? 

Баки шевелит руками, потом ногами. Он пытается сесть, но Бартон останавливает его. 

— Лежи пока.

— Что случилось? — изумленно спрашивает Баки. 

— Ты потерял сознание. Перед Стивом, — Бартон ухмыляется, глядя на выражение ужаса на лице Баки. 

— Нет! — шепчет Баки.

— О да. Чудесный ход, на самом деле. Заставил его провести с тобой ночь, — говорит Бартон, кивая на стул, который Баки до этого не заметил, где мирно спал Стив. 

— Он - это что-то, не так ли? — улыбается Баки. Бартон вытирает ему лоб.

— Да, он определенно что-то. Ты собираешься пригласить его куда-нибудь или как? 

— Безусловно, — бормочет Баки, проваливаясь в сон.

— Да? 

— Мммффф…. 

*  
Они устраивают "Баки жив и здоров"-вечеринку в доме Баки. На которой они узнают кое-что новое. 

— Вы знакомы? — говорит Стив, глядя на Бартона и Наташу. Бартон смотрит на Наташу, как смотрел на кексы, широко раскрытыми глазами, но с намного большим благоговением.

— Да, он тот сумасшедший парень, который спас меня во время зарубежной миссии, — отвечает Наташа.

— Ты вроде сама спасла себя. 

— Ну, отдай себе должное. Процентов двенадцать, — говорит Наташа громко. Тони кричит: "Не будем больше об этом!» с другого конца комнаты.

— Хочешь кекс? — выпаливает Бартон. Наташа улыбается и кивает.

— Каков ловкач, да? — говорит Баки. Стив поворачивается, Баки стоит, прислонившись к двери.

— Да, — смеется Стив. — Как рука?

— Намного лучше. Спасибо.

— Тебе следует благодарить Тони. 

— Уже поблагодарил один раз, не хотел бы, чтобы он зазнался, — Стив серьезно кивает, прежде чем разразиться смехом. — Эй, Стив? 

— Да? 

— Ты свободен завтра вечером? Я мог бы приготовить тебе ужин моей новой рукой, — говорит Баки. Стив улыбается.

— Это свидание? 

— Да. Это свидание. 

*  
Баки - великолепный повар. Стив присоединяется и помогает, хотя он в основном режет продукты, оставив саму готовку Баки. Еда получается восхитительной, и после они, довольные, лежат на диване.

— Смотри, ты упал через это окно, — говорит Баки. Стив прячет лицо в изгиб его шеи.

— Что? Я подумал, что ты очень милый. Я даже прождал целый час, прежде чем разбудить тебя.

Стив поднимает глаза:

— В самом деле?

— Да, знаешь, по правде говоря, я не вскакиваю в боевой готовности, как только просыпаюсь, — шепчет Баки. Их лица близко.

Баки наклоняется и они целуются. Поцелуй мягче, чем Стив ожидал, Баки просто слегка прижимается губами к губам Стива, прикасаясь ладонью к его лицу, и отстраняется.

— Порядок? 

Стив отвечает, соединяя их губы в другом поцелуе, на этот раз глубже. Баки целует его в ответ, одна рука обхватывает его лицо, поглаживая большим пальцем, другая крепко обнимает за талию. Стив проводит пальцами по волосам Баки, играя с прядями на затылке.

Он надавливает своим телом, заставляя Баки лечь на диван, отстраняется и смотрит на него.

— Эй.

— Привет, — Баки задыхается, поскольку Стив кусает его подбородок, двигается все ниже, облизывая стык шеи, прежде чем слегка прикусить. Удовлетворившись результатом, он снова смещается ниже, чувствуя, как Баки тяжело дышит под ним. Баки хватает его за воротник и притягивает к себе в еще одном потрясающем поцелуе.

— Ты играешь нечестно, — Баки дышит ему в губы. Стив хмыкает и бормочет: 

— Мы должны были начать это раньше!

— Ну, я никуда не уйду.

Стив улыбается и целует Баки в лоб.

— Как и я.


End file.
